


What If Muse Performed I Gotta Feeling?

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cover, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: This is an idea by me, inspired by another cover.





	What If Muse Performed I Gotta Feeling?

Honoka: I gotta feeling

 

Second Years: That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

 

Rin: A feeling

 

First Years: That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

 

Nico: A feeling

 

Nozomi and Eli: Woo-hoo

 

Third Years: That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

 

Honoka: A feeling

 

Kotori and Umi: Woo-hoo

 

All: That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

 

Honoka: Tonight's the night

 

Eli: Let's live it up

 

Kotori: I got my money

 

Umi: Let's spend it up

 

Rin: Go out and smash it

 

Maki: Like oh my God

 

Nozomi: Jump off that sofa

 

Hanayo: Let's get, get-

 

Nico: Off

 

Honoka: I know that we'll have a ball

If we get down and go out and just lose it all

I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go

Let's go way out spaced and losing all control

 

Nico: Fill up my cup

 

Hanayo: Mazel Tov

 

Nozomi: Look at her dancing

 

Maki: Just take it-

 

Rin: Off

 

Umi: Let's paint the town

 

Kotori: We'll shut it down

 

Eli: Let's burn the roof

 

Honoka: And then we'll do it again

 

Second Years: Let's do it

 

First Years: Let's do it

 

Third Years: Let's do it

 

All: Let's do it

 

Third Years: And do it

 

First Years: And do it

 

Second Years: Let's live it up

 

First Years: And do it

 

Third Years: And do it

 

Second Years: And do it, do it, do it

 

First Years: Let's do it

 

Second Years: Let's do it

 

Third Years: Let's do it

 

Honoka: Cause I gotta feeling

 

Rest of the Members: Woo-hoo

 

All: That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

 

Honoka: A feeling

 

Rest of the Members: Woo-hoo

 

All: That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

 

Honoka: Tonight's the night (Eli: Hey!)

 

Eli: Let's live it up (Kotori: Let's live it up)

 

Kotori: I got my money (Umi: My pay)

 

Umi: Let's spend it up (Rin: Let's spend it up)

 

Rin: Go out and smash it (Maki: Smash it)

 

Maki: Like oh my God (Nozomi: Like oh my God)

 

Nozomi: Jump off that sofa (Hanayo: Come on!)

 

Hanayo: Let's get, get-

 

Nico: Off

Fill up my cup (Hanayo: Drink)

 

Hanayo: Mazel Tov (Nozomi: L'chaim)

 

Nozomi: Look at her dancing (Maki: Move it, move it)

 

Maki: Just take it-

 

Rin: Off

 

Umi: Let's paint the town (Kotori: Paint the town)

 

Kotori: We'll shut it down (Eli: Let's shut it down)

 

Eli: Let's burn the roof

 

Honoka: And then we'll do it again

 

I'm too lazy to put in the rest of the lyrics.

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XiA3FMvtmEU


End file.
